tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Cheese and Chocolate
Randall invites Becky to his country home for a date, but Becky has to contend with the former's protective cousin Mandy, as well as the blood moon which awakens a darker side of Becky. To make matters worse, the werewolf cult returns in a final attempt to get revenge on the richer and middle class regions for phasing out their farming town. Plot Cold Open A parody of the 1970s version of the Incredible Hulk plays, involving Higgins prior to her getting her werewolf affliction. This is revealed to be a pitch made by Hanneke, to the indifference of her friends. Episode Becky is primping in the bathroom, to the irritation of Alison, Colleen and Julie who've been waiting outside for nearly an hour. Becky reveals that she's readying for a date with Randall, to the surprise of the three since they believed their relationship faltered. After getting Becky to discard her ridiculous makeover, she reveals that she's nervous about the date and is uncertain about an event that's going to occur a day after the date, fearing that it would ruin it. The three try to get her mind off of it by questioning what she sees in Randall, but she claims to not know yet. It goes to Randall's house, namely Mandy's room where she's in the midst of listening to a phone call. Randall comes in and tells her about the date. Mandy is against it, previously approving it under the assumption Becky was rich, but Randall refuses to listen to her, intending to prove she has worth in spite of her rural upbringing. As Randall leaves, Mandy fears the worst upon realizing that Becky was from Chester, home of the werewolf cult. At the manor, Becky is surprised to find Randall out front with a bike. Sitting on the handlebars, the two ride to a gas station, where the Binder brothers pick them up and take them to Randall's country house. Randall claims that he doesn't want to be viewed highly and warns her of his cousin. After the two arrive, Becky is introduced to the members of the Perrino estate. All approve of Becky, commending her on her work ethic and polite nature, but Mandy is skeptical. In an attempt to drive her away, Mandy claims that Becky has to do a series of difficult tasks in order to be considered good enough to be a part of the estate. Becky manages to do all of the challenges with the help of the Binders, but Mandy still refuses to accept her. The two ready for bed, but as Becky goes downstairs for a drink, she overhears Mandy insulting her to the others. Hurt, Becky runs away, feeling she is invaluable to Randall and that he may share Mandy's views. Becky activates her wolf form to go hunting and clear her mind, but discovers too late that the event she was worried about was the blood moon. Unable to turn back, Becky becomes more savage and retreats deeper into the woods, consumed by primal desires. It goes to Enid's house, where Delta's bookclub is underway. Higgins' topic for the night is rebuffed, irritating her and causing her to get aggressive. Higgins is calmed and she reminds them that the blood moon is tonight. She needs to remain calm since stress causes her wolf side to emerge. The four women agree, not wanting to deal with anything for the night. Kerry calls Enid and informs her that he's putting the werewolves on lockdown. He accidentally lets slip that he's deporting all werewolves to Madagascar, causing Higgins to have a stress fit. Things are made worse when Kerry comes to personally take Higgins away, causing her to change and become savage, critically wounding Kerry before running away. Higgins meets up with Becky and the two fight, but it's cut short when they encounter Shider, who wants to unite the werewolf cult and kill everyone within the middle class/richer communities. Higgins and Becky come to their senses long enough to retreat, but revert back to their primal states when their memories of their worst encounters for the night come back to them. Remembering the country house, Becky leads Higgins to it. At the house, Randall chastises Mandy for driving Becky away. The men join in after they point out the blood moon's effect on werewolves. Mandy defends herself by claiming that Becky may turn out to be a freeloader who wants to get access to Randall's luxuries, but Tito counters this by claiming that he taught his family and associates to not hold money in such a high regard, blaming it for his corruption during his heyday. He saw Becky as a girl who's able to think independently, thanks to her being content with her regular line of work and being clued in on her lack of questioning on Randall's causal means of getting her to the house. Randall reveals that he had no idea why he loves Becky, but taking Tito's words into consideration, realizes that he loves her for being a positive example of a working girl who doesn't rely on money, and even sees her for her good personality and kind nature. Lars gets a phone call from Kerry, regarding his operation and he reveals the werewolf cult may be after them due to their high placement on the economic food chain. Lars reveals that Kerry was put in charge of caring for the farming communities, but abandoned them to focus on much grander communities. Randall blames their corruption on money, since they needed it to keep up on their line of work. Becky never needed and was obliged to defect from them, reinforcing his belief on her non-greedy nature. Everyone decides to set out to find her, fearing that she would be swayed into rejoining the cult. Becky and Higgins find Shider and attempt to talk him out of his operation since Kerry intends to deport them, but their speech becomes unintelligible as they speak, reflecting another shift into savagery. Before Shider and his team could act, they're scared away by a cougar call, which was given by Randall. The two rejoin and recognize them, getting further help from the women who also arrive. The two try to return to norma, but the cult returns. Becky and Higgins successfully fight them, and in the midst of the fight, save the others from getting killed, but are unable to help Randall, who gets knocked unconscious. They later return to normal, with Higgins sustaining heavy injuries from the fight and collapsing. Returning to the country house, Mandy chastises Higgins and Becky for nor being able to prevent Randall from getting injured. Since she didn't see the full fight, she even accuses them of harming him. Becky refuses to debate her, considering her to be too mean and protective. Mandy has an emotional breakdown and reveals that Randall's parents were hardly ever around, that she served as a surrogate mother to him. She was afraid that Becky would harm him. The wolves break into the house and Becky reactivates her form when they go after Randall. Becky risks her life to protect Randall and the others, causing her to get a supposedly fatal slash to the chest. Kerry comes in and attempts to stop the wolves, but is outflanked and severely injured. Becky returns to normal as Randall awakens, and sees she is unconscious. Mandy is touched by her sacrifice and apologizes for letting her paranoia cloud her better judgement. Randall clutches Becky's body and she awakens, thanks to her wolf powers granting her faster healing (further revealed when Higgins is shown to have been awake for most of the time since they got to the house.) Mandy grants Becky her blessing and Randall and Becky joyously hug one another. The women leave with Higgins, but are faced with the werewolf cult. Enid and Higgins force Kerry to call off the deportation plan. The werewolf cult decide to give up on their plan, realizing that Kerry was a much grander threat than rich communities, and move into the woods. The women conduct their bookclub in the back porch, while Randall and Becky are seen watching TV, holding one another. Cast * Mae Whitman: Alison * Melissa Fahn: Colleen * Jenn Forgie: Julie * Lisa Ng: Becky * Richard Ian Cox: Randall * Tabitha St. Germain: Mandy * Tony Rosato: Lars * Danny Wells: Tito * Harvey Atkin: Jerv * Len Carlson: Preston * Michael Eklund: Samuel * Jed Rees: Rooney * Howard Jerome: Bob * Linda Kash: Enid * Patricia Drake: Autumn * Ellen Ray Hennessy: Delta * Terri Hawkes: Hanneke * Saffron Henderson: Higgins * Richard Dumont: Shider Trivia * Mandy's challenges seem to be ripped from the fairy tale The Golden Goose.